Ninjago: Frozen
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: It's cold in Ninjago. It's summer and the tempature is thirty degrees all over. Even Torch Fire Mountain is beginning to cool down. As the tempature continues the drop, the ninja have to find the source of the cold. But can they do it in time? The world is freezing; Ninjago is frozen.
1. Snow in July

**Ah, another Ninjago story. This story was actuall inspired by the cold weather we have up where I am. I'm only in West Virginia so it's not as bad as smoke places but I know it's worse in most places and I feel bad for everyone who is in a frozen place. Well Ninjago is starting to understand how that feels. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu because LEGO does. I do own Alex, Lucas, and Echo. Tove is owned by Madi (madi51000), Lillie is owned by Bryanna (Bubbly Mahomie), and Vanessa is owned by Alyson. **_

* * *

1. Snow in July

Zane opened his eyes. Another beautiful day in July. The ninja of ice walked out of his room quietly, careful not to disturb the others. He walked out onto the upper decks, expecting warm air. Instead it was cold. The cold never bothered him before but this was a shock to him. He shivered a little but it wasn't from the cold. Why was it cold in the middle of July?

Perhaps Echo had a nightmare and created a snow storm by accident. Zane looked around. That couldn't be it because there was no snow. Maybe the Bounty was moved. He walked to the edge. Nope, it was still by Ninjago City.

"Brrrr! Zaney did you make it cold?" Zane turned to see Echo behind him. The young ninja hadn't even put her maroon hair in pigtails yet.

"No, I had thought maybe you made it cold from a nightmare," Zane told her.

Echo shook her head. "Nope. I had no dreams last night."

Lloyd walked out onto the deck. "Woah," he gasped. "It's cold, in July!"

"Lloyd, did you make it cold?" Echo asked her older brother.

"No," Lloyd replied. "But it is odd."

"I sense maybe something unnatural," Zane said.

"Like someone made a giant AC to blow cold air on Ninjago!" Echo exclaimed.

Lloyd laughed a little. "Let's think of something more reasonable," he told her.

"I think my idea is reasonable," Echo mumbled.

"Yes, but Echo, if someone built a giant AC, wouldn't we have noticed it?" Zane asked to make a point.

Echo thought for a moment. "I guess so. It would have to be very big too if it were to freeze Ninjago City."

"When the others wake up, we can meet in the bridge to discuss this," Zane decided.

"Right. Knowing my mom, she probably has a scroll about it," Lloyd joked.

Echo giggled. "Mommy has a scroll for everything!"

* * *

The ninja were all in the bridge along with Nya, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, and Dr. Julien. They were all complaining about the cold and trying to figure out what was going on. Echo sat by the window and looked outside, not wanting to be apart of their arguements.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Misako said loudly. Everyone quieted down and turned to her. "I know this is frustrating but we can't figure anything out if you keep arguing."

"Mom, it's freezing outside! This isn't normal," Lucas noted.

"Yeah, why is it cold in July? This is like globle warming but backwards!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay's right. It's like Ninjago itself is freezing!" Lillie noted.

"This is most unusual," Sensei Wu said. "We must find the source of all this cold weather."

Echo looked to the others for a moment. She turned back out the window to see little white flakes coming from the light grey sky. "Snow!" she cheered. "Guys it's snowing!"

Alex walked over to her sister and looked out the window. "This is the weirdest July I have ever had," she mumbled. "There is snow outside!"

"Can we make a snowman?" Echo asked excitedly.

"No," Garmadon growled. "You need to help with this too."

"But how do you expect me to do anything?" Echo asked.

"You need to try and keep all storms away. It's going to be a lot for you, but if a storm comes through the tempature a might drop more," Kai replied.

"M'kay," Echo said. "I'll try to keep away all storms."

Cole turned to Misako. "So, do you have a scroll for this?" he asked, half joking.

"I don't have a scroll for everything," Misako told him.

Lloyd chuckled. "That's not what Echo thinks."

"Father, do you suppose something is going on in Birchwood Forest? That is the only place that is froze year round," Zane said.

Dr. Julien thought for a moment. "It's hard to say, but that would be the first place to go."

"Then let's hurry, eh," Vanessa said. "We need should waste anytime."

"I'm setting the cordinates now," Nya told them. Tove walked over to her and looked at the monitor.

"We'll be there by noon," she said to the others. With that, they were off.

* * *

**I know the chapter is a bit short, but it's only the beginning. I will be updating as much as possible. Hopefully once a day. Please review and no flaming. If you have any ideas for me go on and put them in your review, I'll be sure to read all of them. **


	2. A Cold Prophecy

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I hadn't exactly thought it through until I had a dream. I'm gonna try and update every week, or maybe every other week depending on school. Still freezing outside so there's my inspiration!**

* * *

2. A Cold Prophecy

They landed right outside of the forest. As the ninja got off the ship, Echo started after them. Misako grabbed her daughter's arm. "You're not going," she said.

"But Mommy! I can help them," Echo complained. "I wanna go."

"It'll be too cold," Misako said. "And you've hardly had any training."

"I've been training for two months and I'll stay by Kai to keep warm," Echo told her. "Please."

"Mom," Lloyd said. "I'll make sure she stays safe."

Misako hesitated. Finally she nodded. "Fine, but if for what ever reason there's a fight..."

"Keep Echo safe," Lloyd finished. "I've got it, Mom."

The ninja started off into the forest. Echo walked beside Kai and Vanessa. Lloyd followed behind a little ways wih Lillie and Lucas. Jay, Alex, and Cole walked together while Zane and Tove lead the way. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Alex asked.

"Anything that seems out of place," Zane replied. "Or even just something that seems odd."

"Like a giant AC?" Echo questioned. "Or a fan?"

"That does sound a bit odd," Tove said, eyeing the young ninja.

Echo shrugged. "It could happen."

Lucas shivered a little. "This is the coldest I've been in," he mumbled.

"What?" Lillie questioned. "It feels just like this in winter."

"Yeah, well the Underworld is tempature and climate controlled. It doesn't get anywhere near chilly," Lucas told her.

Zane stopped abruptly. Tove noticed and looked around. The others also began looking for what ever was the cause of Zane to stop. Echo slowly backed up next to Vanessa. "Do you sense something, eh Zane?" Vanessa asked.

Zane nodded. "I sense something is wrong."

"Yeah, outta place," Alex agreed. "Someone who's not suppose to be here."

"Someone or something?" Jay asked.

"Hard to say," Zane replied as he walked forward a little ways.

A girl with blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and pale skin walked out from behind the tree nearby. She wore an ice blue/grey ninja suit. "Brother, what an unexpected surprise," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Zoey," Lucas smiled. "You knew we were coming."

"Of course," Zoey said. "I expected it for days, and I understand why you came."

"Sister," Zane said, stepping towards her. "What is causing Ninjago to freeze? It's very odd, wouldn't you agree."

"Freeze?" Zoey asked absent mindedly. Her blue eyes turned pale white. Her body stiffened a little. "A cold land of snow, caused by the world below," she said, her voice hollow. "To unfreeze the land of ice, one ninja must sacrafise." Zoey blinked and her eyes returned to normal. "That is the prophecy."

"Ghostbusted!" Tove cursed. "Why does everything have a prophecy?"

"Would you rather figure this out without any help?" Zoey asked with a smirk. She glanced at Lucas.

Tove sighed. "I guess some help is better than none."

"Zoey, will you come with us?" Lucas asked. "It would be nice to have you with us."

Alex grinned. "Yeah, Lucas would love for you to come. Though he might have a hard time focusing on the mission, but it wouldn't matter much."

Lucas shot a look at Alex. Lillie and Echo both giggled while Kai and Cole just rolled their eyes. Zoey thought for a moment. "I will come," she decided. "You might need a seer."

* * *

**Much like Alex, Lucas, and Echo, I own Zoey. She came to me in a dream when I spent the night at Madi's house. (Ya know, Madi. The girl who owns Tove!) So I'll try and update soon. So long as it stays cold outside, I'll keep going. If spring comes and it's not done you might have to wait until next year... So review and keep reminding me!**


	3. To the Underworld

**Wow! This chapter came surprisingly easy compared to the other two! I'm proud of myself. Thanks for all the supportive reviews. Btw: For those who haven't already guessed, Echo and Lucas are Alex and Lloyd's siblings. Though Echo is MisakoxWu. Zoey is another nindroid. I love making Ninjago OCs!**

* * *

3. To the Underworld

"I change my mind," Echo said quickly. "I don't wanna be a brave ninja."

"Echo, we'll be with you the whole time," Tove said.

"No, I don't like it underground," Echo mumbled.

"Look kiddo," Lucas said, kneeling down to Echo. "Zoey and I aren't too big on the idea either, but the prophecy said it was caused by the world below. Meaning we'll find some clues in the Underworld."

Echo paused for a moment. "It's too late to turn back isn't it?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Zoey replied. "Let's just get this over with. The Underworld brings up bad memories."

"Not all of them were bad. There were a couple good ones," Lucas smiled at her.

"Yes, I suppose a couple," Zoey said, smiling back.

"Come on, Love Birds," Kai muttered as Cole reopened the entrance. "We don't want to waste any time. It's dropped about ten degrees since we left the Bounty this morning."

"Ten degrees in one hour," Alex mumbled. "And it had dropped the same amount, give or take, since we first noticed the cold."

They headed down into the Underworld. Skeleton guards were surrounding the castle in the middle. They were a few floating rocks away from it. Zane walked to the edge and hid behind a stalagmite as he peered around. "Ten guards," he whispered.

"Ten?" Zoey questioned. "Last time it was six." She walked over to her brother and looked at the castle.

"Maybe they knew we were coming," Jay suggested, glancing at Zoey.

"How?" Zoey asked, looking back at him.

"It may always be a mystery," Jay replied.

Cole looked down at the guards. "Ten guards. That's one bonehead for each of us."

"But there are eleven of us," Echo noted.

"You're not fighting," Lloyd told her. "You're going to stay back where it's safe."

"Lloyd, we're in the Underworld," Lillie reminded him. "I'm pretty sure nowhere is exactly 'safe'."

"Then she'll just have to hang back," Alex said.

"You guys really don't trust me to handle myself, do you?" Echo asked.

"We're just concerned for you," Lucas replied. "You're only seven, not even old enough to learn Spinjitzu."

"You learned Spinjitzu at six," Alex said.

"But it didn't work until I was eight," Lucas said.

"Hence the rule you cannot run the course until your eight," Zane jumped in.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Echo inturrpted them. "I'll stay out of harm's way. Let's just go because the sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave."

Cole created a stone path with his sword to the next floating rock. The silently went down to it and repeated to the one above the rock with the castle. "Okay," Cole whispered. "We get this done as quick as possible. We don't want them calling anymore guards." The others nodded and they all jumped down. They quickly took down the skeleton guards and made sure no one heard them.

"Echo, you can come down now, eh," Vanessa quietly called up.

Echo jumped off the rock and Lucas caught her. He set her down and double checked their surroundings. "Okay so let's raid the castle," Echo smirked.

"Something seems different down here," Lucas mumbled.

"Warmer," Zoey agreed. "Maybe that is why it is so cold in the Overworld."

"Okay," Kai said to get their attention. "We need to find what ever is causing this. So let's go."

They took off into the castle. Lloyd kept Echo close to him as they got closer to the throne room. "Who was ruling when you escaped?" Lucas asked, turning to Zoey.

She thought for a moment. "I do not remember. I do not think I stopped to ask."

"Only one way to find out," Tove mumbled. She vanished and walked into the throne room. There was a skeleton on the throne with a helmet on. He looked bored out of his mind, if skeletons had a mind. "Hello!" Tove said, still invisible. "I am Tove, Queen of Spirits! Who may you be?"

"I am Renaldo, King of the Underworld," the skeleton said. "Most recent I might add, for the previous king was overthrown for allowing a prisoner to escape."

"Yes, I know all about the prisoner escaping," Tove said. She turned half visible in front of Renaldo. "I've come to ask of you to release the heat you are hoarding to the Overworld."

"Why would I do that, Queen of Spirits?" Renaldo asked.

"Because if you don't, you're going to have to deal with the ninja," Tove replied. "They are on their way here as we speak."

"Oh, you mean these ninja," Renaldo smiled. He snapped his fingers and the ninja were lead into the throne room by skeleton guards. He tossed a disk under Tove's feet and an orb surrounded her. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect this? I'm smarter than the previous rulers."

Zoey's eyes widened when she saw the skeleton in the throne. "You!" she snapped. "You are the one who ordered me to be taken from my father's tower!"

Renaldo laughed a little. "Why of course. Though Samukai did not agree to it, at least I broke the spirit of that inventor."

Tove tried passing through the orb but was unable to. She turned to Lillie. "Well, you wanna give me a hand?" she asked.

Lillie nodded and slipped through the guards hands. As she did, Renaldo threw another device at Lillie's feet. An orb surrounded her. She tried going through it, but found she couldn't.

"Like I said!" Renaldo growled. "I prepared for this!" He looked over the ninja. "Guards! The Ninja of Ice goes to cell one forty. The Ninja of Fire to four ten. And he rest..." Renaldo shrugged. "Why not. Send them to cell B6!"

* * *

**Alex: Cell B6?**

**Echo: I have to be 6? I happen to like being 7!**

**Jay: These skeletons have odds James's cells. At least Kai and Zane's cell names make sense. **

**Lillie: Do they Jay? Do they really. **

**Kai: Anyone see Lucas? He's suppose to tell them to review. **

**Zoey: You seriously do not get it? *sigh* It will all make sense soon. **

**Cole: Until next time...**

**Lloyd: Review!**

**Vanessa: Cole you just got Review Bombed, eh. **

**Zane: Review Bombed?**

**Tove: That's so rediculous. If you wanna flame, that is exactly what you can flame on. **

**Lucas: N-no flames. **

**Was that everyone? Hmmm. Well you get the point. Review, don't flame. **


	4. Plan B

**I know I said I'd update once a week, but I'm doing that with An Odd Vacation and it's not going to well. I'm on chapter 8 but have only posted up to chapter 4. So, yeah, I'm gonna update when I'm done with the chapter. I will not however update twice in one day. I still like making you wait. :)**

* * *

4. Plan B

Lucas's eyes began to glow teal. "Let me go!" he yelled as they were taken down the hall.

"Lucas," Zoey said calmly. "It is all right."

Lucas shook his head. "No! Let me go!" A skeleton pushed a button on the wall and a door opened in the floor. The ninja were pushed down into it. The door closed and the only light came from blue moss on the walls. Lucas stood up and backed up to the wall. "I have to get out," he mumbled.

"This is it, isn't it?" Echo asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Where they kept you."

Lucas slid against the wall to the floor and nodded. "Yeah, this was it," he said, sounding like it was hopeless to escape.

"Can't you just use your powers to open the door?" Jay asked.

"Venge stone," Zoey muttered. "The walls, floor, and ceiling are all made of it. It is impossible to use our powers."

"Venge stone has never stopped me before," Alex said, pulling out a dagger.

"Alex," Lucas said. She turned to him. "The door is the only way out. It's guarded twenty-four seven. If you do happen to get out..." Lucas's voice trailed off and he looked away.

"Well we can't just stay down here, eh!" Vanessa exclaimed. "They have Kai and Zane!"

"Why seperate them from us anyway?" Lillie asked.

"Maybe because they're heat and cold. That is the reason we're here in the first place," Tove suggested. "What ever they plan on doing worries me though."

"So what do we do?" Jay asked, looking over to Zoey.

Zoey sighed. "Probably what the prophecy said. 'To unfreeze the land of ice, one ninja must sacrifise.' At least it narrows it down to us. Zane and Kai can't do it alone if they escape."

"So one of us has to sacrafise our life in order to save Ninjago?" Echo questioned.

"That is not what the prophecy said. It said they must sacrifise, not being specific," Zoey corrected.

It was silent for a moment, each ninja debating whether they should go or not. "I'll do it," Alex finally said.

"Alex, you can't," Cole said, trying to change her mind.

"I'm the only one who can. My powers aren't affected by venge stone. I can cut through the door, distract the guards, and you guys can leave," Alex told them. "I'll be fine."

"Alex, I can't let you do that," Lucas said, his hopelessness replaced by worry. "You don't understand what they'll do once they capture you."

"Hey, I can handle it," Alex said assuringly to her older brother. "There's nothing these boneheads can throw at me that I can't take."

"Then it is settled. The Ninja of Weapons will be the one to sacrifise," Zoey decided.

* * *

Zane and Kai's cells were right across from each other. "What is wrong with these skeletons? They don't have skin, why do they need it to be warm?" Kai questioned as he paced back and forth in his cell.

"Perhaps they only planned to freeze Ninjago and the heat down here was a side effect," Zane suggested.

"At least it makes sense now," Kai mumbled as he stopped pacing. He turned to Zane. "What do you think cell B6 is anyway? Lucas seemed... Well..."

"Remember, Lucas was trapped down here for a long time. Maybe cell B6 was where he was kept," Zane said. "It would make sense that he doesn't want to go back."

Kai nodded. "I wonder where Zoey was kept," he murmured.

"Can we not talk about my sister being down here? I would appreciate it," Zane retorted.

"Oh, sorry," Kai apologized. "Anyway, there has to be a way out. What I wouldn't give for one of Alex's daggers for just a moment!"

Zane studied the walls around them. "I figured they would have some, but there is no venge stone here," he said. "Our swords aren't too far away."

Kai smiled. He shot fire at one of the bone bars. Zane froze one of the bars and used Spinjitzu to break it. They slipped out into the corridor and glanced in different directions. "They took the others this way," Zane said.

"The others can handle themselves. We have to stop what's-his-face," Kai argued. "Split up?"

"That would be unwise," Zane said. "Renaldo, the guards, or both could be expecting us. We must stick together."

"Well then I guess we're going to the throne room," Kai said, walking away. Zane shook his head and followed behind.

* * *

Nya stepped out onto the upper decks. Misako followed at behind her. Nya shivered as the wind blew a little, even though she was wearing a thick coat. "They've been g-gone a while," she stammered. "And it's g-getting c-colder by the m-minute."

Misako nodded. "I'm worried t-too."

"Maybe I sh-should g-go after them," Nya suggested.

"Nya, they c-could be anywhere in Ninjago," Misako sighed, her breath showing through the cold. "We need to be patient."

Nya looked down. "Y-yeah. I g-guess we just need to tr-trust them on this."

"Let's head b-back inside," Misako said. "It's too c-cold to be out here for t-too long." They turned and headed back to the lower decks.

Nya slipped through a door as Misako headed into her room. She walked down to where the engine room was and walked into the door in the back. There were twelve podiums with glass around objects on them. One had a chuck of rock floating, another with lightning zipping around, one with a flame, and another with a floating shard of ice. The one next to the first four had one of each, orbiting each other.

The next four were a dagger, a spirit, a large floating water drop, and some kind of mist. Beside them were three more. One had a small storm cloud, another a floating scroll with a feint teal glow, and the last contained what seemed like floating words. They constantly changed and formed sentance a before breaking apart and starting over.

Nya sighed in relief. "They're all okay," she murmured. "Good. Now I hope they can just stay okay."

* * *

**I was just thinking and the whole power thing came up. So basically, each one contains something to resemble each ninja. It'll make more sense as the story progresses. **

**Alex: The power thing was my idea.**

**Lloyd: It was everyone's idea, Alex.**

**Echo: No. I said, "Well they always worry when we're gone so we need to do something so they know we're okay."**

**Lucas: And then I said, "Great idea Echo."**

**Jay: And I said, "It should be with out powers too."**

**Kai: Then we thought for five minutes...**

**Alex: And I came up with the idea.**

**Zoey: No, I believe it was Lloyd's idea.**

**Cole: I thought Lillie came up with it.**

**Tove: Oh, please. Lillie couldn't figure out how to get her head out of a bucket. HELLO YOU HAVE POWERS!**

**Lillie: Hey! ... Well, yeah...**

**Vanessa: Then we made our objects, eh, sealed them, and connected them to us.**

**Zane: And then Alex took the credit.**

**Alex: Whatever. If you need me I'll be in the other dimension. Where people APPRECIATE my ideas!**

**Lucas: *sighs* So yeah, review while we go calm Alex down.**

**Tove: You heard him, Zane. Go freeze Alex in a block of ice.**

**Lucas: That's not what I meant!**

**Tove: Please! I've always wanted to see Alex in a block of ice!**

**Echo: Review! Yes, I finally got to say it!**


	5. Gamma

**I'm sorry it took so long. The snow and cold weather is vanishing along with my insperation. Well here's the next chapter. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Epic shocker that was inspired by someone who reviewed. I'm on my mobile device and can't check, but you know who you are. **

* * *

5. Gamma

"Can you hurry up? My arms are killing me," Lillie complained.

"Just wait," Alex said. Lillie, Vanessa, and Tove were holding Alex up so she could open the door. Her dagger glowed and she jammed it up into the ceiling. She moved it around a little before hearing a click. She jumped off Lillie who jumped off Vanessa who jumped off Tove.

"Good luck," Zoey said, her eyes flashing white. "Not that you will need it. Your plan has a ninety nine point nine percent chance of succeeding. Nothing is one hundred percent."

The door opened. "Well you can't be one hundred percent sure of that," Alex smiled. Lloyd locked his hands and gave Alex a boost out. "Hey skeletons," she taunted, causing all the guards to look at her. "You call that a cell?" They all ran at her and she slipped passed them. "You gotta be faster than that."

Alex took off down the corridor and the skeletons ran after her. The others climbed out of the cell one at a time. "So now what?" Jay asked.

"We go to the throne room and attack," Cole replied.

"What about Kai and Zane? We can't jut leave them, eh," Vanessa said.

"We have to trust they go out on their own," Tove told her. "Right now I just want revenge on skeleton butt."

"And Alex will be okay, right?" Echo asked.

"Of course," Zoey replied.

"Good," Lloyd said. "Let's go." They took off down the corridor.

They didn't stop until they were right outside the throne room. They would've gone in, but Kai flew through the door and hit the wall. Vanessa hurried to his side to make sure he was okay. The others looked into the throne room to see Renaldo holding Sane by his throat. Zoey clenched her fists. She drew her katana and ran at the king.

"Zoe! Wait!" Lucas called, hurrying after her.

"Come on," Tove urged the rest of them. Everyone but Vanessa and Kai ran in to help their friends.

Vanessa turned back to Kai and shook him awake. "Come on, eh," she said. "Get up."

Kai opened his eyes and forced himself up. "That guy is paying," he mumbled. He looked into the room to see the others fighting. "Where's Alex?"

"She cause a distraction to get us out, eh," Vanessa told him. "Zoey said it was okay and she's fine. If the seer says it'll be fine, we should trust that, eh."

"What? I'm not saying I'm worried," Kai mumbled. "I'm saying she's sure gonna miss me kicking butt." He drew his sword and looked to Vanessa. They ran into the throne room together.

* * *

Nya saw all the items start to glow and she stood up. She watched each one carefully, for a moment the fire flickered. She held her breath until the flame calmed back down. She sighed in relief and walked over to the center of the room. She looked at the floating words seemed to be spelling something, actual words for moments. It repeated them over and over.

Nya sighed. "Why didn't I study the ancient language more?" she asked herself. She watched them for another second before looking to the lightning object. It seemed stable, but it's glow was bright. The storm cloud flickered, drawing Nya's attention. "Echo," she gasped.

The samurai shook her head. They were all going to be fine. She started back up the steps, not wanting to look at the objects anymore. It was too hard to watch them and not worry.

* * *

Lloyd blocked the guards from getting Echo. The Ninja of Storm was on the ground, unconscious. Lloyd put his hands together and shot a beam of energy at the skeletons. It seemed like the more they destroyed, the more skeletons appeared. "Why are there so many skeletons?" he asked aloud.

"The Underworld is where the evil spirits head to after death," Tove replied, shooting another skeleton with her arrow. "Plus you can't really kill a skeleton."

"Thanks for the spirit lesson," Lucas said sarcastically. His eyes turned teal and began to glow. A teal light surrounded Lucas's hand, and then a skeleton. Lucas closed his hand the the skeleton fell apart. "They won't stay down long in the Underworld. We should probably try and draw them away."

"Like they'd follow us," Kai muttered, using his sword to shoot fire at a group of skeletons. "We have to find what's causing Ninjago to freeze."

"You'll never find it," Renaldo said. He sat on his throne, watching the fight. "And wouldn't you much rather go to find your friend? The pink one?"

"Alex is fine," Cole growled. "Right Zoey."

"You should trust the female nindroid," Renaldo said with a smirk. "Zoey, activate sequence Gamma."

Zoey's eyes turned from light blue to dark black. "Gamma activated," she said. She turned and prepared to fight the ninja.

Zane turned to his sister, stunned. He looked back to Renaldo and snapped, "What did you do to her?"

"While she was here, I rewired her system. Thought it would come in handy and it did," Renaldo said simply. He waved his hand to the other skeletons. They blocked at the exits and stayed back. "Here's the deal. If you can defeat Zoey, then I'll allow you to leave."

"Swear by the Creator's name," Lucas growled. He glanced the the others.

"Fine, I swear by the Creator's name, if you defeat your friend I'll let you go," Renaldo mumbled.

Lloyd knelt down and picked up Echo. She wouldn't be able to help them. Her powers didn't work underground, but she was smart and would've been able to come up with a creative idea to help. He turned to Lucas, hoping he had a plan.

"Guys we can't hurt her," Zane said, staring at Zoey.

"And I can't knock her out. I still don't know much about nindroid psyches," Lucas added. "But we have to defeat her without hurting her. We could grab her, find Alex, reverse the affects on Ninjago, and get out of here."

"How can we be sure he won't break his word?" Jay asked.

"He swore by the Ceator's name. He won't break it," Lucas said confidently.

"Okay, so let's figure somehing out," Lillie said. "I could probably sort her out... Maybe."

"Give it a try, eh," Vanessa said.

Lillie nodded and stepped forward. She drew two daggers and watched Zoey. The nindroid ran at Lillie, pulling her sword back. When she was close enough, Zoey swung at Lillie.

* * *

**Holy Gaea and the Creator! I left you at a cliff hanger! Why did I put Gaea you might ask. Because it begins with a G. What's that have to do with anything? Gamma. The chapter is called Gamma. It looks like this: Γ or γ. It's Greek. Just review. **


	6. Betrayal Burns

**New chapter! Yay! ... Did anyone review to the last chapter? Eh, who cares. Speaking of "eh", did you know Vanessa is like Ninjago's version of a Canadian. I don't have anything against Canadians, in fact my class did a project on Canada for our cultural day, and she isn't my OC. Anyway, she was originally made to be Canadian but Ninjago is the only country (hence why they said "There's nothing beyond Ninjago") Okay, so there's two countries, but the Dark Island doesn't really could because no one lives there. ... Story! Read! Yay!**

* * *

6. Betrayal Burns

The guards finally caught Alex and restrained her. "So you thought you could escape, huh?" one guard asked.

"And then you thought you could defeat all of us in battle?" another added.

"What? Of course not," Alex retorted. "I'm not brainless. You really can't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" a skeleton asked her.

"I was a distraction. So the others could escape," Alex told them. "You are all idiots."

"Watch your tongue," the skeletons restraining her warned. "Jikan, what shall we do with her?"

"Jikan?" Alex questioned. "As in the Ninja of Time?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" a skeleton with a dagger which had the carving of an hourglass, Jikan, asked.

"No, it's just... I never thought you'd turn into a skeleton. What happened to your powers?" Alex said.

"None of your business," Jikan snapped. "I'll tell ya what we'll do. We will give her the mark of the Underworld. That way, if she ever escapes again, and we want to trace her, we can."

"Like with the other two ninja," a skeleton said.

"Exactly!" Jikan exclaimed. "Three ninja, at our mercy! That's a fourth of them!"

"Not exactly," Alex said. "There are thirteen of us. Three thirteenths is not a the same as a fourth."

Jikan glared at Alex. "What did you say?"

"Don't blame me, I was force to learn math!" Alex yelled.

"Whatever," Jikan mumbled. "Take her to be marked."

"Yes, sir," the skeleton holding her said. He started leading Alex away, with four more guards following.

They walked into a large room. On the walls were marks that looked like tallies to mark something. Some were in white chalk, others were green, and some were blue. In the center of the room was a chair and table. On the far right was a fire place, and on the left was a cabnit. The room seemed pretty empty.

The skeleton force Alex into the seat, locking her hands in the cuffs attached to the table. Alex struggled to loosen her hands, but it was no use. The second skeleton walked over to the fire place while the third rolled up Alex's left sleeve. "Stop!" Alex begged, but her sleeve was already rolled up passed her elbow. She stared at he scar on her forearm.

"Got into an accident, I see," the first skeleton mumbled. "I'm surprised it didn't kill you."

"Makes both of us," Alex muttered, looking up at the skeleton. She once again tried to free her arms.

"Struggling is no use," the fourth skeleton told her as the second skeleton walked over to her. There was a metal rod in his hand with something at the end. "Your brother, you, and he nindroid all tried and failed. You'd have to be a super hero to break the metal with peer strength."

Alex looked up at the skeleton. He held the rod up to show a mark at the end of it. It looked like: Ω. The skeleton pushed he burning mark on Alex's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. The skeleton removed the rod and there was a red Ω on Alex's arm. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth to keep from screaming again.

* * *

Lillie blocked Zoey's katana with her daggers. Zoey swung at Lillie's legs, her weapon going straight through her. Lillie stayed focused, trying to grab Zoey's arm.

Echo stirred in Lloyd's arms. "What happened?" she asked.

Lloyd set Echo's legs on the ground and helped her get her balance. He gave her the quick run down on what happened while she was unconsious. The young ninja looked over to Lillie and Zoey. She drew her kunai.

"So, Zoey's evil now?" she asked.

"No," Zane snapped. "She's not evil. They just messed with her wiring and programming."

"Oh," Echo mumbled. "I didn't mean it like that, Zaney."

Zane took a deep breath. "I know," he said quietly.

Lillie finally got a hold of Zoey's arm. She closed her fist, passing through Zoey's arm and into her circuitry. Lillie opened her hand and pulled back. Zoey flinched and stumbled backwards. She fell onto the ground as the katana fell out of her hand.

"Now you have to let us go," Lucas said. "You swore."

"I know what I did," the king growled. "So, I guess you're free to go. In fact, I'm sure your friend Alex could use your help. Lucas, you remember he way right?"

Lucas's eyes widened. He didn't wait for the others, he dashed out of the room as quick as he could. Zane hurried over, picking up Zoey, and they all followed Lucas out.

* * *

Garmadon and Wu were up in the bridge. "Twenty below," Wu said. "And it's getting colder."

"The ninja are to hurry if they don't want Ninjago thrown into an ice age," Garmadon mumbled.

"They'll do it," Wu assured his older brother. "I have faith in them."

Garmadon nodded. "They defeated me, didn't they? That takes skills."

Wu chuckled. "Right."

Misako walked into the bridge. "What's the latest new update?" she asked. She looked at the monitor. It was muted but she could tell that the snow and ice had caused major issues in Ninjago City. Cars were wrecked, plow trucks were doing their best to clear the roads, and some houses were even out of power. It was chaos.

* * *

The ninja made it to the room. Zane stayed back with Echo, trying to help Zoey, while the others went inside. Lucas used his powers to fling the four guards away from his sister. He rushed to her side and the cuffs turned teal, then bent out of shape.

Alex quickly stood up, grabbing her shoulder and looking to Lucas with thankfulness in her eyes. She rolled her sleeve down and turned to the others. "I would've appreciated it if you would've gotten here, say, at least two minutes ago," she said.

"We were kinda fighting Zoey," Jay said. "But it's fine now, Zane is working on fixing her."

"Not even going to ask," Alex mumbled. "Let's just find whatever is making it cold, destroy it, and leave."

"It's gotta be somewhere where the skeletons feel we'll never find it," Kai said. "But where?"

"There will probably be guards," Cole added. "So we'll most likely be able to tell."

"Guys, Jikan might know," Alex said. "And I know how to get him to spill it's location."

"Jikan?" Lucas questioned. "He died and became a skeleton?"

"Yep," Alex replied. "Weird, huh?"

"Okay, let's hurry then," Vanessa said. "Ninjago isn't getting any warmer, eh."

"Not yet," Lloyd agreed. The ran out of the room. Zoey was back up and seemed fine.

"I was able to repair her," Zane said. "The skeletons no longer control her."

Echo smiled at them and added, "I helped."

"And she did wonderful too," Zane complimented the Ninja of Storm. "So anyone know where we go next."

Zoey's eyes turned white for a moment. "Yes. The machine freezing Ninjago is in a place Lucas and I know too well. With Jikan guarding."

"A place we... Oh," Lucas said, fear filling his eyes. "Well we'd better hurry."

"Jikan is guarding?" Alex mumbled. "That might be trouble."

"We need to move quickly then," Cole said. "We'll go in, half will face the guards and half with try and shut down the machine and reverse it."

"What are we waiting for? In invitation?" Echo questioned.

"You're staying out of the fight," Lillie reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeesh, you sound just like Mommy," Echo huffed.

Alex pulled Tove aside. "You know a lot about the Underworld right? Like... Gosh, how do I explain... Uh..."

"Alex, I know everything about the Underworld and Spirit Realm. The fact that you have to ask insults me," Tove said.

"Okay, after this blows over, I have a question," Alex told her.

"Why not ask me on the way to the machine?" Tove asked.

Alex rubbed her shoulder. "Because it's not top priority."

"We know where the room is!" Lucas half shouted, causing Alex and Tove to turn to him.

"If you both know, then Zoey can sit this out," Kai said.

"Really, I'm fine now," Zoey insisted.

"She's coming," Alex decided before Kai could object. "She doesn't have to fight or even go in. She can stay back and keep an eye on Echo."

"Great solution," Cole said, glad the conversation ended. "Now lead the way."

* * *

**So... I added more Greek. Ω is Omega, Ww in the Greek Alphabet. Yes, yes, I thought it was Oo at first too. So review!**


End file.
